Donuts
by lilith1011lilac
Summary: Link was sick but he was too stubborn to leave his work, so Allen had to nurse him for the whole day. Unexpectedly the inspector gave him something in return and Allen just loved it a bit too much. Summary sucks because I'm just bad at making one. Please read inside to find out more!


Title : Donuts

Word Count : 3015 words

Pairing : Allen x Link

NOTE : I don't own DGM. If yes, I'd add a new genre (so called shounen-ai) to the story.

I've always loved D-Gray man for the longest I can remember (this manga is practically my old obsession).  
But this is the first time I updated any fanfiction about DGM.

English is not my first language (although I live in the country that uses English as its first language), so please understand the lack of grammar use here.

I hope my horrible English doesn't make the story harder to understand. I hope you all can enjoy it. Allen x Link pairing is so cute and it needs more love :)

...

"Link?"

The white haired boy stood by the room's entrance, with his yellow golem on his shoulder, watching the other person in the room.

"Walker?", mumbled Howard Link, Allen Walker's personal watchman who always looked sharp and had a stern expression on his facial feature looked unusually vulnerable. His beautiful strays of blonde hair were not in his usual braid, his breathing was a bit heavier than usual, his eyes were not focused, and his cheeks were slightly tinted with red. He was sitting on the bed, trying to fix his tie for several times, but with no avail.

"You don't look too good, Link. Do you have a fever?", asked Allen in a concerned tone while slowly closing the door behind him.

"I'm completely fine, Walker. Now if you may please wait for-"

"No, Link. You're definitely not fine. Look at yourself now, you look like a total mess!"

Link sent a glance at Allen for a second, feeling a little bit irritated because the boy cut him before he could finish his sentence, "The only one who knows my condition is myself, and I know that I'm completely fine, Walker. Now if you may please wait a bit until I finish dressing up." After a few attempts he finally got to tie his necktie 'properly'. As he was about to get up to grab his hairband, the sudden pain pierced through his head and he lost his balance. The man was about to fall on the floor but Allen managed to catch him just in time The younger man brought Link back to the bed and pressed his forehead on the other's, "You've got to be joking if you say you were fine. You're burning up!"

"This can heal while I work, Walker.", said Link while resisting the other's man attempt to measure his temperature. The presence of the other man being so close to him made his body temperature rose up even more.

"The work can wait for tomorrow, Link. I'll help with the reports so please just rest today.", Allen pleaded sincerely. He knew the other man was a workaholic but working under his current condition was impossible. He couldn't even tie his necktie like usual, how was he supposed to complete the pile of important reports with his current condition.

"I also have other work, Walker. It's my job to monitor you for the whole time, so how do you expect me to keep watch of you while I'm resting?!"

The room was in silence. Neither said anything anymore, they just stared at each other for a few minutes that felt like eternity. Finally, Allen let out a deep sigh and turned back to walked away from Link. He turned the doorknob before turning his head back to Link's direction, "Stay still. Timcanpy, please watch over him for me for a few moments. I'll be back quickly." Before Link could argue even further Allen slammed the door, leaving him and Timcanpy alone in the room. The yellow golem, who had been there the whole time Allen and Link were arguing, stared at the sick inspector. Link was taken aback by Allen's action. He had never seen the other boy looked so pissed off, except when he was with Kanda Yuu. In the midst of his awful headache, he tried to look back on his actions, what did he do wrong to make the usually sweet and gentle guy to get so mad at him. After a few moments of thinking with no clear answer, he finally decided to brush the matter aside and ran after the boy. He managed to walk away from the bed for a few steps before his fever took over his consciousness. Before he knew it, he felt a pain on his head from falling and his whole body was shivering from the cold floor. His vision was getting blurry and the last thing he saw was Timcanpy panicking before the darkness ate him.

...

Link slowly opened his eyes only to stare at the familiar ceiling. He could feel a cold towel on his forehead and although his body felt heavy, at least he didn't feel cold like before and his body was not aching from the hard surface. It seemed somebody helped to move him on the bed while he was unconscious. He turned on the side only to find Timcanpy sitting right next to his pillow. When it realised that the other man was awaken, the golem flew towards the other side of the room where someone else was on Link's desk, doing some report. The familiar looking boy stood up and approached Link's bed. Although Link's vision was still blurry from the fever, he immediately knew the identity of the person who helped him. After all, no one in the Order had white hair like Allen did.

"Are you feeling better now?", asked Allen softly while removing the dry towel from Link's forehead only to damp it at the near water bowl. Link didn't reply, he only watched Allen who was squeezing the water from the towel. Allen looked at Link and gave him a wry smile, "Don't tell me the fever has made you mute. Although it might be nice to not hear your constant ranting but I'll be lonely without it.". Receiving no response for his joke, Allen put the wet towel carefully on Link's forehead and stood up, "I'll be at your desk. If you need anything just call me from here or send Timcanpy."

"I thought you were angry.", muttered Link hoarsely. His throat felt dry but he couldn't care less, all the could think of at that moment was the reason why Allen looked angry before he left. Allen was surprised, both because he didn't expect the investigator would ask him why, and because he couldn't believe how dense the other party was, "Well, that..", said Allen while rubbing his head, "I'll grab you a glass of water first. I think you need it.". Link watched Allen poured him a glass of water. He was used to taking care of the boy before so it felt weird to him to get their role reversed.

"Here. And while you're at it drink this medicine. I know anything from Science Department is suspicious so I asked the head nurse to give me some. I can guarantee you it's safe."

Link sat up on the bed slowly and took the glass. He gulped down the cold pill and drank the water. His throat felt much better after drinking as it didn't sting as much as before. There was quite a bit of awkward silence between them again before Link decided to break it, "You know, if you're still mad at me you don't have to force yourself to take care of me. It's not your duty after all.", he stopped for a few moments while furrowing his brows, "I'm truly sorry if my actions have unintentionally offended you in any way. But I'm truly feeling much better now so if you want you-"

"It's not that you make me mad or anything!", said Allen in a higher tone than usual.

Link was taken aback at the sudden interrupt.

"I'm just mad at myself…. because I'm so useless that you can't even trust me when you're feeling unwell. I know it's silly for me to get angry over something so silly but it just pissed me off that you didn't even bother to take care of yourself and I can't even convince you to."

Link watched the flustered boy in amusement, "But you left."

"I went to cancel my training with Lavi, asked some medicine from the Head Nurse, and grabbed some food from the cafeteria for myself to snack on while doing the report. After all you said you need to keep watch of me, so as long as I'm sticking next to you in this room it should be fine, right.", the boy's cheeks turned redder as he gave the older man a lengthy explanation. It was the first time for Link to see Allen being unusually flustered over something. He didn't know how to react, but knowing that Allen eventually cared so much about him to the point of sacrificing his precious rare day off only to nurse him created a weird tingling sensation in his tummy.

'I must be more ill than what I'd thought I was..'

"Anyway, Link. Let's stop this conversation for now, ne? I bet you need some more rest now.", said Allen with a gentle smile at his face.

Link lied back down on his bed. At some point he kind of felt thankful that the younger boy was being really considerate of his well being and coped up with his selfishness. He felt somewhat childish with his whining about duty and work despite being the older one. As he watched over Allen's back, his consciousness slowly drifted away again.

...

The room's light was dimmed when he opened his eyes and he could vaguely hear a sound from the other side of the room. It was familiarly annoying sound from a certain cheerful read head playboy.

"How's the two-dots inspector condition?"

"He's still sleeping now Lavi, so please lower down your voice. I've just changed the towel and took a measure of his body, I think he's getting better. Once he wakes up I'll go grab him some food."

"Hmm~ That's good to hear. I was surprised that he can even get sick. I mean he looks fierce and all.", said Lavi with a sheepish grin on his face, "and I was even more surprised that you went through so much trouble to nurse him."

Allen gave a long sigh, "I couldn't just ignore him, could I? I mean he's always taking care of me so I figure this is a good time to return the favour."

The red haired boy gave Allen a funny look, "Well, call it 'returning favour' or what, but I've never seen anyone looking so frantic over someone who got knocked out from fever, Allen. I mean, yeah sure it must be pretty serious if he collapsed but if you could see your expression when you saw him lying on the floor you'd know what I mean."

Allen twitched his eyebrow in annoyance, but before he could respond Lavi beat him, "You even ditched the donuts give away that you were looking forward so much only to take care of him. I knew you have been marking the days for the event since months ago."

"Well, it's just donuts. I can ask Jeryy to make some for me later.", Allen gave a small smile, "Link's health is more important. It may sound weird but I already miss his nagging."

"Hmm~ You sound like a concerned lover, Allen."

Allen's cheeks turned a bit pinkish at the tease, "Lavi, it's normal to prioritise someone's health over food!"

"Well, you specifically said 'Link's health', and your face is so red Allen. Did you get his cold by chance? Maybe tomorrow it'll be his turn to nurse you~", said Lavi with a huge grin on his face. He always found teasing Allen fun, but lately the boy already got used to it and teasing his started to get a bit boring, therefore seeing him getting flustered more than ever made Lavi even more pumped up, "You sure care for someone whose job is to watch over your every single actions~"

"He's my comrade Lavi, of course I care for him."

Lavi was about to continue teasing Allen before he caught a glimpse of the inspector waking up, a playful smirk formed on his face, 'I wonder if he listened to our whole conversation.'

"Anyway Allen, here's a few donuts that I manage to fetch for you. Think of it as a reward for working hard on your day off.", Lavi handed Allen a small box of donuts, which of course the boy received happily, "Thanks, Lavi!"

"See ya later, Allen~"

Allen watched the boy going before closing the door. He fed Timcanpy some and grabbed a bite for himself before he went back to check for Link's condition. He felt relieved seeing the blonde man regaining consciousness.

"How do you feel, Link?"

Link just groaned. He was awake during most of their conversation, but because he was still a bit dizzy from waking up he couldn't really put his head to listen to the whole conversation between the bookman junior and Allen. He just listened to some parts of their conversation, including the part where Allen had to give up the donuts give away event to take care of him. It had completely slipped off his mind that the event was on that day. Deep down he also knew that Allen had been looking forward to this more than anyone else. After all the boy was a total glutton who loved free food more than anything. Jeryy also rarely made sweets since sweets required more time to bake and his kitchen was busy enough without donuts in the menu. That was why events like that were pretty rare in the Black Order and who knew when it'd happen again. Although he couldn't spot any sign of regret or dissatisfied look on Allen's face, he couldn't help but feeling a bit guilty for ruining Allen's chance for enjoying the rare treat.

"Your face is full of bread crumbs.", Link tried to come up with any sort of apology but as he opened his mouth, that was the only thing that could come up to his mind, "You're not a kid anymore so eat properly, will you?", he motioned Allen to come closer to him and wiped off the crumbs on his face.

Allen laughed a little bit, "That's the first thing you're concerned about once you're feeling better? You're such a nag, Link."

Link scowled at the comment. Since his head had cleared up he could see his surroundings much better now. He took a glance over at his desk, the pile of papers on had slightly decreased from before. He didn't expect much from the boy to begin with, but he still felt thankful for the effort. He also realised his clothes were not the same with the ones he had worn before he passed out, and somehow even though he was sweating so much, his body didn't felt that sticky.

"Ah, about the clothes. You were soaking wet before so I had to change your clothes and wiped you off. I had put the previous clothes on laundry and I'm drying it now. I know you don't really like it if someone touch your stuff so I hope you don't mind."

Link didn't give any respond aside from a small nod, "What time is it now?"

"8:30 P.M. It's a bit past dinner time, but I think the cafeteria's still open. Do you want me to grab you anything to eat?"

Link shook his head and stepped out from the bed, "No, it's fine. I'm feeling much better already, Walker. I'll go with you to the cafeteria. But before that please clean up the mess you've made while I was asleep.", Link pointed out at the pile of food next to his desk.

Allen let a small sigh escaped but didn't argue any further. After all, it seemed the inspector already felt much better than before and a small walk might be good for him after sleeping for almost half a day. He quickly disposed off the leftovers in the trash bin and accompanied Link to the cafeteria. Luckily the cafeteria was pretty empty, so the two quickly ordered their meal and ate in silence before going back to their room.

...

The next morning, Link woke up earlier than Allen. After resting for the whole day yesterday, he felt refreshed more than ever. After making sure that Allen and Timcanpy were still asleep, he quietly slipped from his room. A few hours later he came back with a basket in his hands. Fortunately, the younger man was still sleeping when he came back so Link quietly slipped the basket near Allen's bedpost before getting ready for the day. After he finished with his preparation, he woke Allen up.

"Wake up, Walker. We have many things need to be done today."

"Hmm… Link can't you give me a break. I worked hard enough yesterday.", Allen whined while grabbing the sheets to cover himself from the cold.

"It's 7 A.M already, Walker. You've had more than enough sleep. Now get up, get ready, and help me with the reports."

Allen sat down while grumbling. He didn't expect Link to be sweet to him even if he took care of him the day before, but getting all fired up to his report after he recovered may seem like what Link would do after all. He rubbed his eyes before the sight of a mysterious basket caught him.

"What's that, Link?"

"After recovery, I craved for some sweets, so I made some myself. Apparently I made too much so I thought I could share it with you. Take it as a gratitude gift for taking care of me yesterday.", said Link while doing his work on his desk, with his back facing Allen. Allen quietly opened the basket and what inside surprised him. A basket full of various type of donuts that he was craving for. He lifted his head up to thank Link and in the process managed to spot the red blush on his ears. Allen smiled gently, and took a bite of one donut from the basket, "Thank you, Link! Don't tell Jeryy but yours taste better than his. Ah, not saying that Jeryy's not good, it's already yummy but yours is delish!" Allen noticed that Link's ear turned redder but he decided not to mention it, however he failed to notice the expression Link had at that time because he was too busy protecting his donuts from getting eaten by Timcanpy.

~End~

 _"_ _I owe it all to little chocolate donut" – John Belushi_

...

So, what do you think? Please give some comments and feedbacks in the review session!

Also check my tumblr if you may : blog/lilith1011lilac

I'm on holiday at the moment, so I quite frequently update some fanarts about Allen x Link!

You can put up a request for the Allen x Link scene from this fanfic (if it's outside this fic it's fine! But please give me the source for the idea so I can give a credit for whoever came up with the brilliant idea) for me to draw and I'll post it on tumblr :)


End file.
